Natural Born Enemies
by xblackxrosex101
Summary: bella is jacobs sister. she is part of the werewolves. she meets edward.can this prove that natural born enemies can be friends? new title, bella black and edward cullen... i like this one better...summery sucks plz read anyway
1. Chapter 1: imprint

**Bella Black Chapter One Imprint**

Hello My name is bella black. My father is billy and i have one brother, Jake. I am 17 years old but some say i look 20. That is because i am a werewolf. There are five of us total. Sam Uley is the Alpha and i am second in command since my great grandfather was many years ago. Than theres Jake, Paul, and Jared. We're not like the wolves on T.V. One, we dont need a full moon. Also when we get mad we change form. we are also the size of horses. not your narmal wolf. we can also talk to the other wolves in our wolf form by our thoughts. not that great considering you have to be careful to think certain things. then theres this thing called imprinting. it only happened to two of us, sam and jared. its were you find your soulmate. one look and your together forever. Sweet huh? anyway me and jake were hunting while on patrol, gaurding our lands from the cold ones, aka the vampires. While we were sharing an elk, we caught the stink of vampires on our land. sam was of on the other side and ran to get the others while we went after the leeches. while we were running i smelled something sweet, like honey. i just ignored it, probably nothing. then we saw them. three of them on our land, 2 females and 2 males. two of them looked like the oldest of the rest. a female and a male. the male looked like the leader. then the other female was short and petite with spiky black hair. then the other male was different. he had unusual bronze hair and like the rest had golden eyes. "_Bella what are you thinking?" we should be thinking to kill them! _Jake brought me out of my trance. i couldnt help it. there was something about him. it made me want to jump in his arms and stasy there forever. but why would i think that? "_um jake i dont think we should attack them." "and why not?" "ummm..." "ok bella sams coming with them dont be scared we did this before" _Obviusly he idnt hear my pervious thoughts. "_umm jake we shouldnt because that bronze haired one is my..." _i was interuppted by sam's howl. _"ok we're here lets get them." "NO!" "bella whats up?"_ sam asked "_as i was saying before you came, the bronze haired one is my soulmate." "WHAT!!!!" _they all asked in unison. _" ok we need to think here, lets leave and go in our human form except for jared and paul, we dont know if they can be trusted." _and with that jared and paul sat there while me, sam, ans jake phased back. out of everyone who would of thought i would imprint on a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2: Imprint part 2

**Edward Cullen Chapter two Imprint part two**

We just moved to our new town, Forks Washington. The rainest place in the continental U.S. We were starting High school, again, tomorrow. My family and i are vampires, the cullens. the "father" is the leader of the coven, Carlisle. He changed me in the year of 1918. Then he changed his now wife Esme. There's also my "brothers" Emmett and Jasper, and my "sisters" alice and Rose.

The vampires we are arent like the ones from Holloywood or in books, for instance, were allowed to go into the sunlight but not around humans, because we sparkle like diamonds, they would know we were different. We also dont sleep in coffins. we actually dont sleep at all. Our eyes are also golden color, beacuse we dont hunt humans, we hunt animals.

Alice wanted to go Hunting before school started. i went with her because i needed to get out of the house. you see im a mind reader, and im also the only one without a mate. it sucks when everyone is thinking stuff you dont wanna hear (AN: you all know what im talking bout rite?) so it was me, alice, carlisle and esme, the rest didnt need to go yet. alice could read the future so she saw that we were going to get enough. We just caught a herd of elk when a smell came around. _"stupid bloodsuckers on our land!" "jacob, Bella dont attack till we get there." _(AN: sorry i didnt have these on the other chapter, i just thought to add these) _"got it boss just ignore it bella!" _i didnt recognize the smell but it sure stunk around here. except there was something sweet among it, i dont know. "_Edward i cant see anything" "what are we going to do?" _alice and carlisle thought to me. "well they know what we are and i can hear one thought but i think theres also thinking of killing us, i think their the wolves we heard about" _"_OK im going to try to talk to them, that we want peace, maybe we can make an agreement with them." then two wolves came to the area. a russet-color and a pure white (AN: guess whos who) These things were as big as horses. ive heard of them but never saw them._"gurr i wanna rip there throats out, Bella focus!"" just wait were almost there Jacob" _I think the russet fur was Jacob and the white was Bella. for some reason i couldnt look away from the Bella. she was staring at me whilr Jake was saying to her to pay attention, why couldnt i read her thoughts? Carlisle was about to talk to them when three more wolves came.

they didnt move. but they were starring at bella then me. a bunch of whats and whys and nos were filling my head. i wanted to scream. Them i heard one of them think _"jared paul, stay here we're going to phase and talk to them, we cant attack them until we know the other ones are ok, but not the bronze haires."_ then the turned and ran off. ok something was going on and it had to do with me and bella, an they couldnt attack me, but why?

AN ok theres chapter two, if theres anything wrong about it just tell me and ill try to fix it. i'll update soon. reaview plz:)


	3. Chapter 3:Treaty

**(AN: hey I know it took a while but I'm using a better word processor so the spelling mistakes are going to be reduced, hopefully, also I might be getting a beta soon cuz one of my friends is good at English and stuff so yeah back to the story********)**

**Bella Black Treaty**

I was still thinking about what had happened while I was walking back. Me, Jake, and Sam met

up then walked together towards the vampires. The blonde one which I thought was the leader began.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, Alice, Esme, and Edward." "I'm Sam and this is

Jacob, Bella, Jared, and Paul." Of course I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. He was staring at me with

a confused look. Yeah he probably feels connected to me and doesn't even know why. Sam started again. "Okay, you're probably wondering why we didn't attack you," Edward had a look of concentration on his face, "well you probably don't know that much about us and, Bella I think you should explain." Of course I hate talking in front of people and he makes me talk, yeah thanks Sam. The Cullens were looking at me now but Edward look like he finally understood. Interesting. "Well ok as wolves we have many things that are different from TV, one of them is imprinting. That is when you find your soul mate. When you do, it is against tribal law no matter what or who they are. Anyway I'm saying this because I imprinted, just now… on Edward" wow that sounded stupid. They were staring at me in shock. Carlisle started talking. "Well ok we didn't expect this. Well we won't attack you either. Truthfully we don't even drink human blood, we drink animal blood. Maybe we can make some treaty because you said that you can't attack Edward and we most defiantly won't attack someone that loves Edward." "Well how about this (AN: I had to keep the treaty sorry) we don't attack on each other's land. If you kill a human, you all, except Edward, will be banned from here. But we can't ban Edward due to the imprinting laws. So, deal?" Sam raised his hand for a shake. "Deal" Carlisle came up and shook Sam's hand. Of course the smelled bad, their vampires, but Edward smelled the best. "You all may go home, we must return to tell the council about this, till again." Then we left, with one last look at Edward.

AN: so how was it? I'll out up Edwards POV soon. Tell me what I should work on. Sorry the telling to the cullens of belles imprinting was stupid. REVIEW PLZ


	4. Chapter 4: treaty part 2

**Edward Cullen Chapter 2 Treaty**

**An: sorry it took a while for all the people who wanted me to update, ive been busy, it's almost the end of the year so there's homework and finals. And also I have a chorus concert and my teachers been going crazy cuz we have to get ready and crap, so yeah, heres eddie POV, and to the people who think I think I own this, I don't just the plot. U see disclaimers all the time and I hate them so it's the only time I'm saying this TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER, I OWN THE BOOKS AND THIS PLOT! Thank you**

The wolves came back in their human form. I paid no attention to the others, only the russet skinned, black hair beauty on the left. Our eyes met and there was this pull, as if I had to be with her. Everyone's thoughts were all in a jumble. I couldn't understand. It was weird. Carlisle started with introducing us all, then the human in the middle started (yeah u know their names, lol) Sam looked at all of us with suspicion, did he suspect we didn't hunt humans? Bella was staring at me; I was staring at her, as if we had a bond between us.

"So you are all probably wondering what we're doing, and um I think you should take over Bella?"

Huh? What does she have to do with this? She had an annoyed look on her face. She probably hates talking in front of people. Then I heard a thought but I don't know who it was from

"_Yeah make her talk to her soul mate"_

Soul mate? Ok but what makes her my soul mate? It's understandable now why

they laid off but she a wolf, an enemy. Maybe that's why I feel connected to her.

"Well ok as wolves we have many things that are different from TV, one of them is imprinting. That is when you find your soul mate. When you do, it is against tribal law no matter what or who they are. Anyway I'm saying this because I imprinted, just now… on Edward"

Her voice was beautiful. It was even more beautiful when she said I was her soul mate. I heard several thoughts coming from my parents and Alice.

Carlisle: _Hum, I wonder if this is safe. Interesting theory though, imprinting, finding your soul mate? I never heard this_

Esme: _Oh my Edward found his soul mate, aww this is amazing, Id cry if I could I knew he'd fall in love_

Alice: _Yeah a new shopping buddy, I'll get use to the smell, but what I can tell she won't hurt us because it'll hurt Edward, oh no Rose isn't going to like this._

Typical Alice, shopping. However, she's right, Rose will have a fit if I bring a smelly wolf home. She might not stink to me but Rose, ok no bringing Bella to my house. Carlisle started talking again.

"Ok well we didn't expect this to happen; ok well we won't attack you or anyone on the lands here. We only hunt animals; we don't feast on human blood so you don't have to worry about that. And we also won't attack someone Edward loves or vice versa."

Sam: "All right we don't attack on each other's lands, if you kill a human you will be banned from coming on these lands, except for Edward, once imprinting begins, it's impossible to separate them. So deal?" He raised his hand for a shake

"Deal."

They shook hands and stepped back.

Sam: "Ok you may now go home now, we must go to the council elders to tell them about this," a glance at Bella, "Farewell."

Carlisle nodded his head as they turned and left, then so did we, with one last glance at my Bella

AN: so how was it? I tried making it longer I changed it a little but hey, it's still the same. Next chapter will have Edward and Bella's first date. Ill update ASAP keep the reviews coming, I love you all who like my story, if you're a hater then just go away, bye

Black rose


	5. Chapter 5: Council Meeting

Bella Black Chapter 3 Council

Sam and I walked to the small house on the corner, that we used for council meetings. I wanted to talk to Edward and get to know him better, but Sam said we should talk to the elders first because I imprinted on a vampire. Therefore, we had to talk to them about the treaty that we've made. The only thing that kept running across my mind was Edward. Sam had said this was how imprinting worked; you always want to be with them and it's almost impossible to be away from them. Wow... I'm really screwed up. Well the faster this is over then the faster I can see Edward. _Yeah! _We entered the room and the three elders were there already waiting: Quil Ateara, Harry Clearwater, and my father Billy Black. Sam was also part of the circle because he was the Chief. I was supposed to be because of my family line, but I turned it down. I'm now The 2nd in command... the beta as you will (lol bellas word for Jacob carrying on). We took our seats and the meeting began. Sam started, "Okay, another member of the pack has imprinted... our dear Bella." My dad looked at me with wide, proud eyes. He won't be so proud when he knows who. Then I started to explain, "Yep, I finally found my soul mate. And he's… um..." I didn't know how to say it. "_A vampire_". All their eyes bugged out as their jaws dropped to the floor. "Umm... w-well I don't know w-what to s-say." Quil was stuttering. Well it was shocking. Who else ever imprinted on a vampire?! Sam started explaining the treaty and how they said they wouldn't attack on each other's land. "Well that sounds fair, and Bella, congrats on finding your soul mate! He's still perfect for you even though he's a vampire, so don't be so shy about it." Quil spoke with a little laugh. "So this meeting is at an official close, Bella, I want you to bring Edward home so I can meet him. You're sure it's safe?" My dad asked. "Absolutely." Sam answered. Then we all got up and left, with me going to Forks in hunt for Edward and his family.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Meeting

Edward Cullen Chapter 6 Family Meeting

Everyone was in the living room as Carlisle was talking. He was telling everyone about the treaty.

Meanwhile I was trying to block everyone's thoughts but they kept getting in anyway

Carlisle- _Edward has to be careful around werewolves, they can be very dangerous._

Esme- _Edward finally found someone, I was so worried._

Alice- _YAY! A new shopping partner!_

Rose- _I can't believe it, Edward fell in love with a werewolf. They stink, but maybe this can work out, _

Jasper-_ well at least her blood won't drive me crazy, werewolf blood is nasty._

Emmett- _Sweet, a new sister to mess around with!_

They were almost all positive, but none of them surprising. Carlisle closed the meeting by saying, "Ok,

we need to be careful about this. I know something about werewolves and if they get to angry they can

phase and lose control, so when she comes over, we need to make sure she stays calm, questions?" no

one had any so Carlisle allowed us to leave, but then he put a thought in my direction,

_Edward, go get her and bring her here so we can all meet her. _

Without a word I got up, went outside and started running toward La Push. This is what I wanted, for

everyone to accept that I was in love with a natural enemy. Bella was so beautiful, her long black hair

and dark skin, so unlike my pale hard skin. It was so unbelievable that we were soul mates. I just hope I

don't mess this up. I would never want to hurt her, she looked so innocent. Then I had a scent and I

knew it was her. It smelled like freesia and strawberries. When I found her I was at some sort of clearing,

like a meadow. It was a perfect circle, so beautiful. Then I saw Bella in the middle.


	7. Chapter 7: The Meadow

Chapter 7, the meadow

_BPOV_

I found my way to the meadow, my meadow. It was my place to think. So much has happened. I imprinted on an enemy, our only enemy, a vampire. It was too much for me. But also too happy too care. I found my soul mate. Then a different scent came into the meadow, the same scent I smelt before when we ran into the vampires, Edward. I turned around and there he was. I couldn't help but smile up at him. He was beautiful, messy bronze hair, skin as pale as paper, and eyes deep pools of topaz. He came over and sat by me. "Hello Bella" "Hi" I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked "I found this place the first time I phased, my dad was yelling at me because he found out I was cut school…"

_FLASHBACK_

_I walked through the door from school, my dad was there, and he looked angry, opps. "Jacob, go upstairs." After he left he rolled up to the living room and told me to sit down. "I got a call from your principal today, said you weren't at school today, why is that?" ok Bella think fast… "Um I missed homeroom because I was in the bathroom. Mrs. Burke must have added me as absent." Ok he should believe that. "Oh really then how come none of your teachers saw you either?" "I don't know, maybe they missed me?" "DANG IT BELLA I KNOW YOU SKIPPED SCHOOL TODAY!" ok don't say anything. "What do you have to say for yourself?" "That you need to calm down." I didn't mean to say it but I said it too loud "CALM DOWN! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN! I FIND OUT YOU CUT SCHOOL AND YOU WANT MY TO CALM DOWN! NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOU'LL BE LIVING ON THE STREETS WITHOUT AN EDUCATION!" I couldn't take it anymore; I just walked out of the house. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" but I kept walking, toward the woods. I was shaking badly. Next thing I knew I was on four legs. _

_What the heck?_

_Bella?_

_Sam?_

_Yeah you need to calm down_

_Don't tell me to calm down!_

_I ignored his voice in my head and continued running. I went through a break in the trees and I ran into a meadow. It was beautiful. There were flowers blowing in the wind and a stream bubbling across the middle. I was suddenly on two legs again and I heard a rustle behind me. I turned and Sam was standing with his eyes closed. "Here's some clothes for you to wear. Then we'll talk" I put the clothes on and Sam, Jared and Paul walking out of the trees. We sat and talked about everything about the Quileute legends._

"I was sure it was a nightmare, but I got use to it. Jake phased about two months later. So how about you, how did you become a vampire, if you don't mind me asking?" he sighed and laid back in the grass, I laid next to him. "No I don't mind, I was going to tell you anyway."

_EPOV_

Wow, I felt bad for Bella. The way she phased and she had no clue what was happening. Now it's my turn to tell a story. "I don't really remember much of my human life. Only Carlisle saw it and still knows about it. But he told me and that's the only reason I can tell you now is because of him. I was at the Chicago Hospital with Spanish Influenza. My dad died in the early stages and my mother wasn't too far behind. Then one day Carlisle came in late to relieve the other nurses and checked in on my mom and me. My mother had gotten worse and died that night. He felt bad for me because both my parents were dead and I wasn't to far off. He wanted a partner to be with and he decided that I would be his. He rolled my mother to the morgue and came back for me. No one had noticed I was still alive so when he got to the morgue, he took me back to his house and changed me. I have been with him ever since." She looked like she was going to cry. "Do you sometimes wish that he didn't change you?" "Not anymore." I moved a piece of hair from her face and then our lips connected. Electricity shot all through me. For the first time in 100 years, I felt truly alive. We spent a few minutes talking about our families and decided that I'd bring my dad and Jake to his house so that we could have a big meeting. So we said our goodbyes and went our ways. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	8. authors note

AN: hey people of the world. Ive decided to end this story. Ive figured its been too long to really continue it anymore, if someone wanted to continue writing it in their way then go ahead and have fun. But for my end the families meet and they live happily ever after. The end. Sorry if u wanted me to continue ive just lost motivation for it.


End file.
